


𝕰𝖉𝖊𝖑𝖌𝖆𝖗𝖉'𝖘 𝕵𝖔𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖆𝖑

by AceDelta12



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Diary/Journal, Edelgard von Hresvelg Needs a Hug, Edelgard's Journal, Happy Birthday Edelgard von Hresvelg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDelta12/pseuds/AceDelta12
Kudos: 2





	1. Imperial Year 1180, Garland Moon, Day 22

Professor Byleth sure knows how to surprise a girl.

I walked out of my door this morning expecting some sparring sessions and a relaxing picnic for my birthday, when I was stopped by Hubert. He said that Professor Byleth needed to show me something important in the classroom.

I was very confused at the time. Any rumors spread about me, good or bad, reach my ears within the hour, yet I'd heard nothing about what Professor Byleth might be doing.

Hubert took me to the classroom doors, only to find them shut. I was really confused. Even if it was the coldest day of the year, Professor Byleth NEVER shuts the doors.

After Hubert gave me the go-ahead, I slowly opened the doors to see one of the desks in the middle of the room, and a triple-layer cake proudly stood on the desk. Whoever designed the cake took their time, and it even had the Crest of Seiros on the side facing me. I thought the cake was beautiful.

Then, a loud "SURPRISE!" from all of the students, and Professor Byleth.

Words can't describe what I felt that moment. It was the greatest feeling I'd had in my entire life.

I was so ecstatic that I almost didn't feel Hubert's hand on my shoulder.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Edelgard."

For the first time in my memory, he addressed me casually. It had always been "Lady Edelgard" before, but today was different.

I cried tears of joy right there in front of everyone. Any other day, I would have been humiliated. But today, I didn't care.

We ate our fill of cake, which Bernadetta said she and Mercedes had worked on for three days just to get it exactly right, and then went straight to the presents. While the other Black Eagles all gave me presents they knew I'd like, such as the Bolt Axe that I'd kept my eye on for three weeks or an Armored Bear Stuffy, Professor Byleth threw a curveball and gave me this journal.

I promised Professor Byleth that I would write in this journal after every class mission, to reflect on the month, but I didn’t tell him I’d start today.

And...well, here I am. Sitting at my desk in my dorm room, writing in my journal. Oh, the stories you'll be able to tell one day, little journal. But those days are yet to come.


	2. Imperial Year 1180, Garland Moon, Day 30

Another victim fell to the cruelty of the Church today. This time, it was Lord Lonato Gaspard, the reigning lord of the Gaspard territory.

I understand his reasons for turning against the Church. His own son, Christophe, was handed over to the Church for execution for reasons I don’t yet know. If I were Lord Lonato, I would have acted exactly the same way, albeit with a much better result.

In truth, though, I really am just like Lonato. I would be willing to use my people to achieve a greater future for all.

Ashe in particular has been very troubled over this whole thing. When he heard Lonato was killed, he cried. That was all he did for three hours. It was very hard to watch, and I did my best to comfort him. Poor boy...

I promise you, Lonato. I will create the future you desire. One where the Church holds no power at all. I only hope you are reunited with Christophe...


	3. Imperial Year 1180, Blue Sea Moon, Day 27

Who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to infiltrate the Holy Mausoleum during the Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth?!

In all fairness, it was an unexpected move, using the rumored assassination attempt on the archbishop to get into the Holy Mausoleum, and they had a very powerful soldier with them, whom rumors call the Death Knight. Fortunately, he seemed content to completely ignore the mage leader’s commands and explicitly stated he would only attack us if we attacked first.

Professor Byleth and I made sure that no one would attack the Death Knight, even if it was by accident, and we slipped by with no real troubles.

Professor Byleth approached the mage leader, but the leader opened the tomb and pulled out a sword.

It wasn’t like any sword I’d ever seen. It looked hefty, and was even larger than an Armorslayer sword.

Clearly, though, the mage leader had no experience with swords, as Professor Byleth was able to knock it out of his grasp with only a single slice of his own. Then I saw the mage leader shoot a Fire spell at him. Before I could scream for Professor Byleth to watch out, he blocked the spell with the strange sword.

Then, something even stranger happened. The sword started to glow red!

The mage leader seemed to recognize the sword, and slowly started to back up. When he was no longer able to back up further, he used a protection spell to try and block the attack he and I both knew was coming.

Professor Byleth sheathed the other sword and came at the mage leader with the glowing sword. A single blow was able to not only destroy the shield, but also kill the mage leader in the process! Is the sword connected to Professor Byleth somehow, or is anyone able to use it with that kind of power? If only I could get a weapon like that of my own...


End file.
